Usagi's New Life
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: What would happen one day, when Usagi finds out that Mamo-Chan wasn't the one after all? R&R Chapter 2 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, this is gonna be an AU Sailor Moon fiction, if you don't like the pairings don't read, the following pairings are going to be Usagi/Seiya and Naru/Nephrite. Since this story had popped in my head while I was in the middle of being interrupted, in trying to get out of my writer's block, but I think that I'm gonna make this story since the new Sailor Moon Crystal had came out a bit bit ago! BTW Ty LoveInTheBattlefield, for telling us! PS, Usagi will be somewhat OOC... Oh there will be some briefe Haruka and Usagi!)

Title: Usagi's happiness...

Chapter1: Intro, and Morning...

It was three years ago to the day that Mamo-Chan had left Usagi for no reason, all the blonde hared blue eyed twenty year old guru of make up and fashion and hair, had done for that year was cry. Michu, Haruka's cousion, and the tall blonde had taken the lost and broken girl in their home, to which it had done Usagi some good they helped her get over her heartache; Mamo-Chan was her first true love; so why?

As Usagi woke up to the sound and touch of Haruka shaking her awake, ''Come on dumpling, wake up sleeping beauty..'' Usagi muttered something and popped up, in bed in a sitting position, breathing hard ''Five more minuets mommy...*snore* Ha-Haruka?'' It was Friday, Usagi was off from her job so she mainly hung around Haruka at the motorcycle track; sighing to herself, as Haruka helped her out of her full sized bed. As Usagi stood in her white and pink cressant moon flannel lounge pants and a white tank top with a pink star on it, and nothing covered her bare feet, ''It's early Haruka-Chan,'' Said a drozey Usagi yawning, the woman chuckled and as she walked into the bathroom that her and Usagi share ''Come on you know Michu, everyone up...'' Sighing in defeat, knowing Michu is an early riser, so that ment that everyone up!

As Haruka had came back from the bathroom, ''I ran your bath dumpling, I added some of the vanilla in.'' With a smile, Haruka was getting ready to walk out of the room, and seeing Michu with an apron on over her jean shorts and green tank top, ''Come you lazy bones,'' She teased ''I made french toast, Usagi-chan and scrambled eggs just the way you like it!'' Both had smiled at the woman, that was the 'Jill' of all trades in a way, the three had went about their daily routine. As Usagi stripped and settled in the warm water, it eased her abit, upon hearing the slidding bathroom door and seeing Haruka there with a cup of coffee, for herself, Usagi knew that the woman loved her coffe to get going in the morning, while the blonde hared blue eyed girl loved orange juice, ''What is it Haruka-Chan?'' Usagi had asked while, Haruka placed her coffe on the white procline marble counter.

Haruka was still in love with Usagi, even after the final battle against the posessed Galaxia, they all got a second chance at a life they would once in a while get some action as in stopping a robber and a mugger. But all in all everything was quiet on the planet Earth, Usagi missed Mamo-Chan still, but things were getting better why couldn't she have something that Naru-Chan and Nephrite-Samma have? See during the war with Beryl-Samma of the negaverse, Nephrite turned spy and risked his life for the girl that he loved; Zoisite was going to kill her, and Nephrite stopped him and Usagi had wounded Kunzite and Zoisite and his lover managed to escape; temporarly then after another battle Usagi killed Kunzite, Zoisite was dead Beryl killed him.

From that day, Nephrite had become a guardian of the moon, for Naru, and for himself the future...

As Usagi had snapped out of her daydream memory when she had felt Haruka's hand taking Usagi's pink floral scented loofah sponge that was lathered with lavender body wash that Haruka and Michu had picked out for her one Christmas. As Haruka began to gently scrub Usagi's back like always, the twenty year old brought her knees up to her chest in the medium sized bath tub; Usagi closed her eyes Haruka had been pinning for her still. The girl cared for the two women very much that took her in in her hour of need and they had told her that she could stay as long as she wanted; and for that act alone Usagi will be forever grateful for the two for helping her. As Haruka continued with wash Usagi's back with such gentlness and care, Haruka was thinking about her sweet blonde dumpling, *I'm in love with you, my sweet dumpling, I'll give you as much time as you need,* As the older woman had thought to herself while she was rising off the girl's back.

While Usagi still had her eyes closed ''Dumpling?'' Haruka asked, ''Hm?'' She replied, ''Can you ever forgive me for striking you?'' Usagi opened her eyes and looked over in Haruka's direction, was it really important that Usagi forgives Haruka? The woman had asked for her forgiveness like every other month or so, ''Haruka-Chan...'' Placing her hand on Usagi's bare and wet shoulder, ''Dumpling, I can't live with myself,'' Usagi had cut her sentence short, ''Haruka-Chan, I already forgiven you, I think you need to forgive yourself.'' That could've been it; Haruka needed to forgive herself for what she had put her little dumpling through.

As Haruka handed Usagi the pink and risened off loofah, and dried her hands, ''I'll be waiting in the kitchen with Michu, dumpling, hurry before breakfast gets cold.'' Looking in the mirror then bowing her head and grabbing her mug and leaving for the kitchen. Usagi sighed, she knew Haruka's feelings towards her and she was trying to be respectful and caring of her feelings, letting the water out and standing up grabbing the big pink fluffy towel that Haruka had placed near the tub's rim. Wrapping herself in its warmth, and drying off and brushing her teeth, and putting on some makeup- with the towel still around her- walking in her room picking out a pair of white hipster panties and a matching bra.

Walking over to her closet after slipping the items on, openning the wooden door and looking inside deciding on a pair of cargo pink capris and a white tank top with a heart in the hip part of the material, deciding on a pair of basic white wedges; as usual Usagi had her trademark hair style. After a couple of moments grabbing her purse and her phone, walking to the kitchen, until ''MEOW!'' *Bam!* ''Ooops I'm sorry Luna!'' Nursing her new scratch from her cat, both Haruka and Michu sighed and sweat dropped. For the past three years, Usagi had never really kluzted out much, well there were some occasions as the girl had sat down by Haruka and Michu flanked her cousin's other side, as the girl was eating.

Both women were worried because today was three years ago to the day that Mamo had left their dear friend, they wondered what mind set that she would be in, as Usagi had finished her breakfast taking the last sip of her orange juice, ''What is it?'' Asked the blonde confused, both women didn't know what to say or what to think, ''Usagi-Chan, you don't mind hanging around old Haruka? You can hang around me for awhile?'' Offered Michu gently and teasenly, ''Oh I don't mind, and Michu-Chan you need your practice, for your tour coming up in two weeks; how do you handle it?'' Asked Usagi, ''At first, wasn't easy I have to admit, but after awhile I just got used to it, you wont be in the way Usagi-Chan; there are a lot of stores and malls, at center Tokyo.'' Michu had offered, Usagi smiled ''I don't mind hanging around Haruka-Chan or you, but arigato, for your offer.'' Michu smiled softly and took the plates in the kitchen and quickly washed them.

As the woman left the dinning room leaving Haruka and Usagi in silence, ''Dumpling, if you don't want to go with me if you don't have to...'' The object of Haruka's affection, looked over at her ''Haruka-Chan, I like spending time with you, I can go do a few things and go and see Naru and Nephrite; if you want you can come with me.'' Offered Usagi as they were getting up and going on their daily routine, ''Sure, I'll come with you, dumpling, you think that we are going to have time to go see Ami and Rei, and the other girls?'' Asked Haruka as they said goodbye to Michu, while getting what they needed for the day, so that there will be no running back and forth.

Usagi thought for amoment, nearly klutzing out again thankfully Haruka caught her, ''Sure I think that we may have sometime to do that, what time does the motor track open, again?'' With Haruka's arms around her dumpling still helping her to the back part of the motor bike, ''11:30, seeing it is about 8:30, we'll have plenty of time.'' Nodding her head as Haruka had taken her place in front of Usagi, to which the girl had wrapped her arms around Haruka and they sped off, oddly Usagi felt kinda happy that she wasn't with Mamo anymore. What did it all mean? Sure she was depressed about it for a time, and she also knew the risk about having Nephrite on the side of the moon during the battle against Beryl, everytime Usagi asked Nephrite the real reason as to why he turn coated over to the light...

Usagi's memory:

As the girl that became Sailor Moon, stood there with Naru and with Nephrite, she had asked him ''Why are you doing this, Nephrite, what is the real reason?'' Nephrite's stare didn't leave Naru's tearful one, he had saved her from the wrath of Kunzite and got a few bruises for his troubles, ''Sailor Moon, what would you do for someone that you love?'' The blue eyed, brown hared man had asked her while taking Naru's shaken form in his strong embrace; the solider of love and of jutice looked at Nephrite and said ''I would honestly do whatever I had to do to keep them safe at all times, Nephrite, Naru needs you now, you weakened Kunzite and Zosite hadn't showed his face.'' True they went to regroup, ''I am needed at Naru's side, and yours,'' Meeting her confused stare, ''If you are to defeat Beryl-Samma, you have to accept my help, I can train you,'' She then looked at Naru, and smiled, as long as Naru was happy and safe, ''This will take sometime, Nephrite, but I think that we can work something out.'' Said the moon sailor as she took her leave.

End of Usagi's memory:

It was hard to believe that it has been so many years since that night talking to Nephrite, while he was holding Naru conveying his comfort to her, true Naru's mother took a bit of time to accept it but in time she did. After the defeat of Queen Beryl, everyone was in peace, but then threat after threat had came rainning down upon them, and time after time Nephrite had proven to be a very powerful ally. He man had became a very powerful business man, and very rich, he had Naru with him and that was the biggest and greatest treasure of them all, the money meant nothing to the man. While Haruka drove, and Usagi was in her memories/day dreams, she had been thinking a lot about everything within the last three years lately, only time will tell her fate has had a funny way of working everything out either for the worst or for the better.

Usagi had wished that fate would hurry up and reward her for her paitence, and word itsself was a word that used loosely when it came to her situation, it wasn't that Haruka and/or Michu were not great to help her. She would be always be grateful for them, but Usagi needed something more, but what could it be? As the bike ride halted, the blondes had gotten off their transport, and walking up to Naru's and Nephrite's home; for someone as powerful and rich as the blue eyed brown wavy hared man has, Naru had preferred a moddest home. Nephrite was so supportive of Naru's decision to stand by him, and Nephrite and Naru's mother had been to their graduation.

That alone had shocked everyone, Usagi graduating, Michu helped her crack down on her studies with help from Ami too; as Naru happened to look out the window to see two of her best friends walking up the driveway hip to hip. Usagi beamed as she had heard Naru to Nephrite that they were had arrived. Usagi was happy that her best friend Naru had found happiness, true he used to be the enemy but Naru was safe with him, the leader of the sailor senshi remembered as if it were yesterday how Naru nearly found out 'Sailor Moon's' real identity that thought alone had terrorified her! Because she was going to tell her when her best friend was ready to know the truth, as Usagi had came out of her thoughts: (AN/ I know that I have her thinking a lot!)

Upon hearing the front door to the two story moddest white home open, and standing in the door's opening were Naru and Nephrite, both had change a bit but not much Naru had gotten a couple of inches taller and her her and gotten three inches longer. Nephrite didn't really change, he had maintained his apperance minus the scar just below his right eye, thanks to Kunzite. As the young couple had allowed their guests inside, ''Can I get you guys anything?'' Naru had asked while her hand still was twined with her boyfriend's both had respectfully declined, ''We can't stay long Naru-Chan, and Nephrite-Samma, I just needed to speak with you Naru; did you talk to your mother last night about selling some of your items in her store and the same in kind with us?'' Naru nodded while taking a seat on Nephrite's lap.

''My mother had said that she would do it, under one condition.'' Usagi had notioned for her best friend to continue, ''Well, she will do it if we merge with her store to sell some pieces that she doesn't have much room for, since you do own half of our store Usagi-Chan, you make the final choice, I say yes. Think about it Usagi-Chan, it will benifet us in the long run, we'll get our names out there with your make up and hair line and we will get our names out there with our clothing lines!'' True, that would be a better notion for business, Usagi had thought it did make a lot of sense, ''Naru-Chan, my answer is yes, us three will be getting a lot of money out of this and a lot of exposure!'' As they talked, Haruka had looked at her watch, ''Come dumpling we must be get going,'' Naru and Nephrite had gotten back up from their position on the couch.

While they were walking back to the door, ''Usagi-Chan, there was something else that I needed to ask you, Nephrite and myself were thinking about going on a cruise within a couple of weeks and we have two extra tickets and we were wondering if you and Haruka-Chan could come with us?'' Haruka had looked her gaze over at her dumpling, this could be the break that both of them needed. Usagi had thought about getting away for awhile and it was when Michu was going touring so they'd get back at the exact same time, to which it had worked out perfectly, ''I wouldn't mind going Naru-Chan, if Haruka-Chan doesn't mind going with me?'' Usagi had said while the four of them were talking in the driveway.

Haruka then looked over at Usagi, ''Dumpling, I will go, call us later about the details?'' The couple then agreed and went back inside, leaving Usagi and Haruka to go on about their way without incodent...

(End of chapter one: I haven't written Sailor Moon fan Fiction so be kind, R&R! and its voting time! What evil should be coming at them?

A) Kunzite, Zoisite, And Diamond

B) Allen and Anne

C) Kunzite and Zoisite

Voting has no time limit!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, this is gonna be an AU Sailor Moon fiction, if you don't like the pairings don't read, the following pairings are going to be Usagi/Seiya and Naru/Nephrite. Since this story had popped in my head while I was in the middle of being interrupted, in trying to get out of my writer's block, but I think that I'm gonna make this story since the new Sailor Moon Crystal had came out a bit bit ago! BTW Ty LoveInTheBattlefield, for telling us! PS, Usagi will be somewhat OOC... Oh there will be some brief Haruka and Usagi! And yes I know that I kept the Haruka and Michu 'cusin' angle for a reason...)

Chapter 2: Later on that night and Haruka's and Usagi's answer,

The two were giving Naru's and Nephrite's offer a lot of thought, and true they do need a change of scenary, a break if you will- it was another uneventful Friday at the motor track that Haruka loved going to. As dinner was being served, the three began to eat and talk about their day, Haruka had brought up that Naru and Nephrite had invite Usagi and Haruka to a cruise within about a couple of weeks. To which Michu had thought that it was a good idea, and she was trying to convince her cousin and her friend that this was exactly what they needed. Michu knew Haruka very well, well enough to attempt this, ''Usagi-Chan, I think that you two should go with Naru-San and Nephrite-Samma it'll be good for you and you won't be alone; our Haruka would be with you.'' Usagi was in mid bite of their meal of sweet and sour chicken and white rice and water, tea...

Usagi knew that Michu was right, looking at the two, ''Haruka-Chan, Michu-Chan, I think that you two are right; I think that I need to clear my head for awhile and Haruka-Chan I know that you're not really into this. However I think it's great, that you wanna be by me,'' Haruka had interrupted her, ''Dumpling, I would do anything for you...'' *Anything,* The woman had thought to herself, while they had finished the dinner and Michu had taken the plates to wash them. While Usagi and Haruka had gone to the living room and pulling out Usagi's pink bunny cased smart phone her Samsung Galaxy 3 and calling Naru.

Meanwhile at Naru's and Nephrite's home,

The couple were laying on their queen sized bed, kissing with their hand roaming each others still clothed bodies, no sooner than Nephrite's hand had gone to his Naru's red baby t shirt (Ring!) both had growled in frustration! They had been trying to get a few moments alone for the past few weeks, true Naru was a virgin and Nephrite had promised her that he wouldn't do anything that she wasn't comfortable with... well that didn't mean that they couldn't have 'some' fun...

Naru had reached and answered her phone, with Nephrite's hand still in her shirt under her red cotton bra, both had growled again once Naru's phone had started to ring again; while he was sucking on her neck. With an annoyed and pleasurable sigh, annoyed cause it never failed whenever her and Nephrite were alone they would be interrupted... and naturally pleasurable for what the man in question was doing to her, Naru had answered the phone, ''Hey Usagi-Chan, oh you and Haruka had thought it over, uh huh... great! Ok we will call you guys tomorrow... uh huh night!'' After the two had gotten off the phone Nephrite was looking at his Naru with a curious stare on his face, Naru had turned her phone off and placed it back on the charger.

As she did, both lovers had met each others' stare, ''What is it Naru?'' Nephrite had asked in his husky voice, from their very steamy and heated make out fest, ''Usagi-Chan and Haruka-Chan can come, after all we have to do is call them tomorrow and give them the information and anything else that they need. Since we do have some vacation time coming up, and it would do Haruka-Chan and Usagi-Chan some good to get out of Tokyo for a...'' Naru couldn't finish her sentence due to the fact that Nephrite had crushed his lips onto her's, in that action her arms had gone around him and her hands were doing a lot of roaming...

Back to Usagi and Haruka...

As Usagi had gotten off the phone and turned it off, while looking at one of her close friends, the twenty year old knew that there was something missing in her life since Mamo left her for no good reason. When Usagi had came out of her thoughts, upon feeling Haruka's form behind her and embracing her from behind and giving her a kiss on her temple, ''I will get your bath started dumpling, and you can lay down...'' As Haruka turned and left for her's and Usagi's bathroom, watching Haruka's retreating form; the blue eyed girl walked outside and sat on the patio with a sigh she had taken a seat on the step.

While Usagi was outside looking up at the sky, for some reason that had seemed to put her at ease, her gaze happened to fall upon the crescent moon and a shooting star, while the shooting star was flying in the sky. Usagi had decided to wish upon it, like she always did, -I wish, for true love and happiness...- It didn't hurt to be self fish once in a while; of all the times that Usagi, as Sailor Moon, had came to the rescue of the galaxy and many innocent people living on this planet. Oddly enough, her thoughts had landed about Seiya Kou Usagi had been thinking about him for the past few months, sighing to herself wondering how he was doing as of late; she had her chance- but he may have been with someone else.

As Usagi was in a very deep thought, she didn't even notice Michu sitting by her until she had felt her friend's soft touch upon her shoulder it had caused her to jump in alarm. Michu jumped as well, ''G-Gomen! Michu-Chan!''Exclaimed Usagi, as the blonde had klutzed out and fell off the top step and landed hard on her rear, ''Ow!'' A lightly giggling Michu had gotten off the step and went to her startled friend and helped her up, ''Are you alright Usagi-Chan?'' Inquired the woman while helping the clumsy her dust herself off, ''H-Hai, Michu-Chan, gomen for scaring you!'' The older woman was waving her gentle hand dismissively, ''No need to apologize, Usagi-Chan, I did scare you... Haruka has your bath ready she was looking for you.'' The girl nodded, ''Would you mind tell Haruka that I will be in a few moments?'' Michu had smiled and did what she was asked.

As Usagi was alone again, she couldn't help but shake the feeling that she was being watched, and turned to notice a familiar person watching her under the street lights wearing his typical red suit and his trademark hair was the same. Usagi thought that she was cracking up, until she heard Haruka ''Dumpling was is it?'' Her attention went to the street lamp, and there was no one there, Usagi was confused she was so sure that she saw Seiya Kou! Or someone that looked a great deal like him, before she knew it Haruka had guided her back into the house.

''Come dumpling it's getting cold outside,'' Guiding her in the house with a concerned Michu waiting at the door's entrance way, ''Come Usagi-Chan, I will help you pick out some outfits and swim suits to take with you two,'' They had left Haruka to her musings, she had sensed Fighter. Seiya was a true competition for her dumpling's heart, Haruka also knew that Usagi will never fully get over Mamo-Chan just seeing those two together had made the older woman sick. Haruka could be the one by Usagi's side, her little dumpling, with a sight she locked the doors and went to Usagi's bathroom, to see Michu washing Usagi's back.

''Oh, hello Haruka, do you want to talk to Usagi-Chan for a while because I need to make a couple of phone calls?'' As she handed Haruka the pink rag and gave Usagi a peck on the cheek and the same with Haruka, walked to the bedroom door, ''Oh give Naru and Nephrite-San a hello for me?'' Both nodded yes...

(End of Chapter 2, I'm gonna do something different that I have been thinking about, and add in a female OC/ it's time for a vote! Male Zoisite, or Female!)


End file.
